A Frosted College
by Immortal-99
Summary: Elsa is a college student who thinks life is normal. Wrong, Elsa had memory lost, forgetting her powers and best friend. But when Jack Frost her old best friend comes to college her life is twisted. A little lie, change, and hurt can't just twist it all into her abnormal life right?
1. Chapter 1

**I am doing a college one now but with powers well maybe so there will be a lot of people!**

* * *

Elsa

First day of college where people meet new friends and they find their crushes. Well for me Elsa Winter Arendelle, a very lonely person who gets picked on. I have 2 best friends that are popular. Rapunzel Corona and Anna Arendelle. They had been my best friends since I was a 5 year old, they were precious to me. Hans on the other hand is the second oldest brother the first well that's me and Anna is the youngest. I do have one friend I don't see a lot actually make that 2 Their names are Olaf and Marshmallow.

You see M&M (marshmallow), Olaf, and me are always picked on. Vanessa was the only nicest person to me in my music class, ok so I have a few friends but not a lot. I was heading to class where we were are doing architecture. One of my favorite places.

As I entered the classroom and sat by no one. Our professer Pabby was late again. It was 9:00 and still no sign of Pabby. Finally Professer Pabby came with a white haired boy. I heard girls saying "ooh he's cute!" Or "awe" I say quietly getting my notebook out. Professer Pabby was assigning where the boy sat. "Jack why don't you introduce yourself?" Pabby asked. "I'm Jack Overland Frost, I am 20 years old and I love winter!" Even his voice sounded childish. As I was thinking Pabby made us tell him our names. Emily, Jake, Mavis, Guy, Becky, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Percy, Olive, other names, and finally me. "Elsa", "Jack will you please sit down by Elsa?" Pabby asked.

Jack walked up to the back of the room and sat down. "Hi I'm Jack! Did you die your hair like Perrywinkle?" He said. "No. it was born naturally" I answered. "Ok class our project wil be build your dream castle with your partner sitting next to you" Pabby announced.

I was thinking I finally had an idea. "Ice!" We blurted out. "ok, Ice it will be" I said. "Hey could I have your number?" Jack asked. "Ok.." I toom his phone and put in my number. "We can be great friends." Jack said. I started to say "we probably will." I smiled at my answer.

* * *

**ok finished please review if it's bad tell me ok! Sorry for grammars! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I like the one comment! Ok so umm. uh.. maybe the story will be longer? heheh**

* * *

**Jack**

So I had made friends with Elsa again. I was looking for Anna and maybe just maybe Jamie. I looked down the halls and in most dorms. Finally I bumped into her. 'Hey Anna!' I shouted. "Jack!" She shouted back. "Does she remember you?" asked Anna. "No." I said sadly.

When Elsa and I were small, we were the best of friends. I was actually her first friend.

**Flashback**

Elsa was sitting on the swings all alone so I thought I would meet her. "Hi! I'm Jack Frost and you are?" She looked at my with her glistening ocean blue eyes. "I'm Elsa the girl said" I sat on the swing next to her and started to swing back and forth. "Why are you only in a skirt and a shirt in the middle of Winter?" She looked at my clothes and had the same expression. "Cause the cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa replied. "Hey can you keep a secret?" I asked. "I don't have anyone to tell anyway." I walked to the bushes and got my staff out. "Here it comes' I said. I pounded my staff on the ground and out came ice. "I'm sorry!" Elsa Yelled. "But you haven't done anything" I said, she then made ice spread further to a stop sign. "Woah!", "Do you want to be my best friend?' And she replied yes.

A few years passed by and we were skating on the lake. I closed my eyes for one second and then I heard a scream. "Jack! Help! Help me!" She screamed. Pitch's black sand spread around the ice near Elsa. Then a crack was heard. The ice was cracking! 'Hold on Elsa! I'm coming!' But it was to late. Elsa felt through the ice. I used my power to bring her back up. I made a block of ice rising Elsa up, then I jumped inside the crack and swam to Elsa. After I got her up I called 911. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

The next day I came to visit her. I waited in the waiting room then a nurse told me I can come in Elsa's room. "She's awake" said the nurse. I came in, it looks like Anna beat me to it. Elsa was sitting up. The most hurtful words of all was said by Elsa "Anna who is that?" When she said that I zoomed out of the hospital to my car and in my room. I started crying a little. Then I noticed how my feelings changed. I was in love with Elsa. But she forgot me, but that wasn't the only worst words. "Jack, we are moving." my mom said. I then got all mad. And that was the last time I ever saw Elsa again.

**Back**

"Jack, Jack, Jack?!" Anna screamed. "What", 'I heard you're Elsa's friend again" She said and I smiled and nodded

* * *

**Ok done. so do you think you have any ideas for more? sorry with grammars I have to sleep now but be happy and sorry if it is short! luv you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long update! I want thank you all reviews and commenters!**

**Tanoshii Shurui**

**TheForgottenDisneyPrincess**

**threeg21**

**chinaluv**

**Thanks guys for reviews and please review! I will try to update and you can ask questions if you like oh and give me new ideas please!**

* * *

**Elsa**

It was nice to know I had a new friend. A one that looks like he has a lot in common with me, when I first met him he looked really familiar like from my childhood but that couldn't be him because my first best friend was Jake wasn't it? I don't know but probably. I went to the sorority I was living in the Icicles. I got in there because my mom signed me up for something about ice that was magical.

As I walked in I could see Perrywinkle and Spike talking to each other, I could also see M&M and Olaf sitting down eating all of the Frostflake cereal. When I got into my empty dorm with 2 beds I sat on my bed. I had no room buddy because this college was a bit different. A girl and boy had to share. Since there was no other boys to room with I chose the empty one.

"Elsa! New person!' Olaf yelled. I walked down the transparent stairs and saw Jack at the door. "So Jack, our leader of the group is Elsa because she is a very good friend who can solve solutions and you will be rooming with her ok" Frozone said. "Ahh, my new particularly friend also roomie." Jack said with a soft voice. Then the ice King came down. "Did you know she is a queen?" The king asked. It was true when I was younger I told Jake about being a princess but he never believed me.

"Jack. Follow me to our room." I said confident. But truly my heart was beating like a thousand hammers breaking through a diamond door. We walked up the crystal clear stairs and into the room. "my room is up the stairs in the attic and yours will be in that room ok" I said. 'Wait there is an attic connected to this room? and another room and a kitchen?!" he asked shocked. "Yeah".

**Jack**

I didn't read the broche so I took this one cause ice is my thing. After Elsa told me there was an attic and a room I started reading the broche.

_The Icicle sorority is the biggest house of all because of Harold Arendelle created it for his daughter and he was a very rich man he also made the one for his othe daughter the summerray._

I can't believe Elsa's dad did this for Elsa! It was like huge but why the attic. I went to the small set of stairs and climbed them to the attic. Woah! even the attic was big and full of instruments! I went back down stairs to my room it was a large room with a tv and everything. I just have to refresh Elsa's memory. Elsa was in the shower singing her beautiful voice off while I went downstairs. Spike was sitting on the couch with a magazine in hand. I then noticed a crystal case full of trophies. I looked at all of them most of them were events, competitions, and sports. I then noticed again that there was a case for everyone with their names on it finally I got to the last one my case was by Elsa's and in Elsa's case their was no trophy while everyone else had a trophy even me! My trophy was ice hockey. I then read the list of events they didn't do yet. Skating with partners, skating solo, snowboarding, and finally singing. I then knew what I was going to do, make Elsa popular/famous and win a trophy or more.

* * *

**Ok I finished sorry about spelling grammars oh and some songs are made by me chinaluv probably already knows it. Please review and if anything you want to happens tell me even if it's good or bad but not to end the story unless I want too now see you later buh-bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I got a new cover! But since I can't make it all whole I will give you the address** www . deviantart dot com / art / cover - art - request - 442267122 ** (just ****put it all together cause I can't do it no spaces!) ok so that is made by PurpleMissAliceWhitlock if you ask her she will probably make you one too. so please give PurplemissAliceWhitlock your comments in private messaging. Ok let's start!**

* * *

**Elsa**

I was out of the shower and I went downstairs. I saw Jack looking at the trophy cases but I didn't see him notice the tricup case that was empty the tricup was a trophy for 3 events 1st was sports 2nd trivia and last talent. We had one before it was when my dad was a ready to go to college he was still rich so he built this for his next son or daughter he went to Anna's sorority and my mom went to mine. My mom did talents because she could sing so well. That's how they met but that was years ago till they both died in a plane crash.

Rapunzel's mom and stepmom let us live with them. Rapunzel's dad died too so Rapunzel's moms Cassidy and Gothel teamed up to take of us the best that they can and they did. "hey Elsa, what's the empty case for?" Jack asked "the tricup" I replied smoothly as possible. then there was a knock. "I will get it" I shouted. I opened the door and out jumped a happy Anna. "Elsa they are holding the tricup now!' she squealed. "The theme for this year is winter! you now have a better chance!" Anna then ran off.

I then shouted "everybody the tricup is on and theme will be winter! I said excitedly. When Spike and Perrywinkle came down they had their fairy wings I then saw Jack's jaw drop "You're a real Fairy!" Jack screamed. "and you're the winter spirit." spike said. I then looked confused. Is everybody magic in this sorority! I yelled.

Jack

"Nope" I said "when you were small you were my best friend then you lost your memory and you still have ice powers." I said. "What" Elsa asked. "Hey no worries your just a stupid person to not remember your powers also you look ugly no wonder you are not popular." I said just to get her angry. But that was a bad choice. "ARE YOU EVEN MY FRIEND DI YOU JUST WANT TO USE ME! WAS THAT ALL YOU WANTED!" Elsa had shoot a bunch of icicles to my face. She then broke the chandelier above her. But that wasn't her it was pitch's magic. "Elsa! look out!" I jumped on her to make sure the chandelier hit me not her. I then felt calm with Elsa in my arms and her face against my chest. That was all I could feel, warmth and blackness of me fainting.

1 week later

I was starting to wake up but where? I then figured out, I was at the hospital. I could also feel my hand squeezing tightly but then something moved it was Elsa sleeping and squeezing my hand. But that was not the thing I was looking at it was Elsa's head it had bandages wrapped around her head. Then a nurse came in shocked to see me awake "Excuse me but what's wrong with her head?" I asked. "She had a concussion on her head so we did that and good news is something that was blocking her brains memory is gone!" she whispered. I then felt warmth all over. did that mean Elsa was going to remember me. As I was thinking the nurse left and Elsa started to speak in her sleep so I decided to play with it.

Elsa-Jack

Me-Yeah

Elsa-I remember you now

Me-I know

Elsa- Jack, Jack I love you.

Me- Me too

I was shocked she said that but it was probably her dream, then the docter came in followed by some random people. except for Anna. "Hey Jack we are here to visit mostly Elsa because she is hurt the most" Anna said. I then rolled over to see Elsa's body it was in a wheel chair her 1 arm was broken and her 2 legs I then looked at my body I only had a broken arm and a broken leg. "by the way this is Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Kristoff" Anna explained. Elsa was now waking up.

* * *

**So They got hurt by Pitch sorry for bad grammar and if it is short please review the more reviews the extra chapters I will do in a day! and remember To give nice comments to PurpleMissAliceWhitlock for my cover image.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I think I need to take my story above level and a bit crazy so has any of you see the cover image on deviantart? if you did review to me. I amhoping for my followers and favoriters can review to me more often? so let's begin! oh yeah I put a song I wrote in this.**

* * *

**Elsa**

**few weeks later**

It's been 1 month and I got my cast removed so does Jack. We were now training for the triathlon.

"First is Jack Frost in snowboarding!" Olaf said in the microphone. We were at a ski resort so we might have practiced here, I looked at the other team Rapunzel's. They were not doing so well. Hiccup just fell off his board. "Crash' That did not go so well. I then looked at Jack again he was doing some tricks and one trick he wants to try is the Cloud 9 He just wanted to because of watching Tv. Man, TV can get to your brain.

After snowboarding we were practicing for the trivia.

"What is 5 sports on ice?" Olaf asked

I clicked the buzzer

"Snowboarding, skiing, snowmobiling, hockey, and figure skating" I said this I know because well I am a big fan of winter sports.

After the questions or trivia we moved on to talent well not yet we were taking a break. I went to the piano in the living room. I doubt I remember to play anything I took a book out of my backpack and put it on the piano and I started playing.

Hope

I remember the day we had met

while you said that we were friends

I grew up as you were still

now I know I have a life to live

when someone get's you down you know what to do

Just give me a call when you're about to fall

Finally I can tell you there is one thing you can hope

even when you are small just stand up so tall

well I know something you don't

maybe a secret well you won't-tt!

When you can crumble and fall

I'll be there as fast as I can

Just believe there is hope, hope hope

no one to answer your call

Maybe I will be there

Just believe I have hope, hope, hope

in you

Have you ever wondered what I should do

If I told you I love you

will you answer the same

Because you are no fame

let the light shower the dark from devour

can't let them have no hope

cause you are special

and you will survive

When you can crumble and fall

I'll be there as fast as I can

Just believe there is hope, hope hope

no one to answer your call

Maybe I will be there

Just believe I have hope, hope, hope

in you

just remember there's faith and hope

cause I will always believe in you

After I was done singing

I heard a bunch of claps

"Well done Elsa! I think you are now our talent!" Jack said.

"Can you get a song by tomorrow?' Olaf asked

"I already have one" I answered. I started blushing

After everyone had gone Jack asked my something.

"Elsa what kind of gift could I give to Rapunzel for our anniversary?"

I was a bit disappointed knowing that but I had Flynn right? I just don't feel like dating Flynn anymore but Jack is now Rapunzel's. When we were the best of friends I had a crush on Jack ok not just a crush but a huge one.

**Jack**

I had gone out with Punzie for 1 year and now since I ran into Elsa and still love her I don't feel the same now.

* * *

**Spoiler alert- ok I am thinking they will start fighting on something and Flynn and Rapunzel had one kiss *Coughs/kisse**_s_**/cough* Anna finds out and everything is coming down. well for Elsa. **

I want ** you guys to know unless I don't update so I hope you guys review** and when I say kiss I mean kiss-*coughs/s/coughs*** so plzz review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up people! Happy spring break! ok To answer on question it is Jelsa!1 Not Jackunzel. Just thinking of Jackunzel makes me want to throw up, murder the one who started Jackunzel and all people who like Jackunzel and next suicide my self yeppppppppppppppppppp! thanks so much for the lovely reviews and whoever wants me to do Jackunzel will be murdered by a working assassin or me! so tata!**

* * *

**Jack**

It was almost the day of the Tricup. I couldn't wait you see Hockey is more my thing and no one else knows how snowboard except me and Elsa. The trivia we decided that Periwinkle and M&M would do it.

As the days gradually came I found out that the two brothers Olaf and M&M, could turn into snowmen M&M looks scary while Olaf is really small for Elsa, Elsa would expose her powers while doing talent. It was my turn to wash the dishes and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Elsa walked down the transparent stairs and to the door. "Hey Rapunzel!" Elsa smiled but a smile did not appear in Rapunzel's face. "I was thinking, do you think you can back out of the Tricup?' Elsa looked shock then turned angry. "What!" no" she shouted.

When I heard a scream I went to the door. "You can't do that! That's being all bitchy!" I was surprised Elsa had never said that before. "ladies what are you screaming about?" I stood by Rapunzel's side. "Well this bastard thinks she can..." but I cut her off. "No one calls my Girlfriend that." I said. "Are you just taking her side now? I can't believe your choosing her over me!" I then cut her off again. " Do you not know how painful it was for me that you couldn't remember me! That's why I have Rapunzel! she has been healing my heart with love but you go all crazy and call her a bitch and bastard! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted. I then saw tears turning up in Elsa's eyes. "Fine if you don't like me as a best friend then you can't like me as anything." she said and shoved Rapunzel and me out of the way and ran. She ran as fast as she could and when she turned into a small dot she vanished.

**Elsa**

I couldn't believe Jack. I would never talk to him again. As tears blinded my sight I finally made it to a special tree. It had a tree house in it that my dad made for me. No one knew about this place even Anna didn't know. The only person who knew about this was my dad. I thought it was a special place. I climbed up the latter and into the house it was the same. I cuddled up into a corner and started crying. Soon the crying had stopped to a soft breathing. I had fell a sleep.

After she had woke up she had a bunch of texts. and a few from Jack I started blocking his number and Rapunzel's. School was going to start again in 2 weeks doing to the following fact it was Christmas break.

I got out of the tree house and went to Han's place Hans was younger but he quitted college. I walked down the pavement and saw Great Clips. My hair was a bit to long. I entered the store and set up a schedule. As I read some magazines they called my name.

...haircut...

When I was done my hair was in a French braid not a bun, it was a bit shorter, and for a bit of style I added some blue highlights in my hair. I did have to admit, I liked the style. But that's upset me the most. My eyes, hair, and skin looked a lot like Jack's I started tearing up again after I paid I ran To Han's house.

Knock kNock KNock

Hans opened the door to see me. "Elsa what's wrong?" I looked around and there was Anna sitting on the couch watching TV.

I told him and Anna what had happen except for the tree house part.

Anna and Hans had the same face like twins and also angriness. I could tell they were going to beat up Jack and Rapunzel. Their faces were so similar that I felt like an outcast to our family, actually all outcast.

**Rapunzel**

It had been 2 days since the accident. I was walking down the corridors to know the school better, as I was walking someone grabbed my hand and stuffed me in the closet. "Hey!" It was Flynn "sorry but I was chased by girls." he said while panting. "and you would give me away so I grabbed you too." we waited for the noise to go away after a few minutes I looked into his eyes. I never new this before but his eyes were so shiny. I then notice he was looking at my eyes too, I then leaned closer and closer till his lips were locked on mine.

**Jack**

I was walking down the corridors looking for Punzie. I then saw Elsa as I saw her I noticed her new haircut. we walked passed each other. As we past, the middle of the past was the janitor's closet. I could hear some moaning I then noticed elsa could hear it too. I walked to the closet and opened it...

* * *

**Ok. that's what you get sorry for spelling errors leave comments and someone tell me if they seen the cover for my story! Love you all but not that love just as stranger friends k? ok so by and remember reviews! 9 is also better because it's my lucky number! OK I am going to talk until I get to 1,000 so what is your life like? um... I don't know so... has any of you seen Magnificent I don't know if it's called that but I plan to watch it. Ok now the real actual bye buh bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, for your forgiveness I will gossip some of the story Elsa gets pregnant in 1 year or sooner.**

* * *

Jack

I felt my eyes tighten to see my girlfriend and Flynn Rider making out. Actually I wanted to punch Flynn, though I would get bad grades and I don't need that. "Rapunzel! Flynn.. You are a dead man." I said calmly. I turned my head around and saw Elsa just staring like I was invisible, "Flynn, why?" Elsa looked sad but didn't cry, "I should stay away from people, not just people like you but everyone." Once again, Elsa was ready to lock up again. That can't happen, I worked too hard to break her wall down, "Elsa it's not what it looks like", "Flynn does it even bother you how many hearts you broke?" Okay now Elsa was on the verge of tears. "Rapunzel I know you were jealous but I thought you were a friend I could count on" Elsa walked closer to Rapunzel, "I guessed I don't have any true friends. Elsa looked at Flynn, Rapunzel, then me, and she ran. "Rapunzel you hurted my feelings and our friendship so I have to say it's over." I grabbed my backpack and walked off.

Rapunzel

I walked home without Anna and Elsa, I had a empty feeling in my gut. As I reached for the door to open mother Gothel opened the door. "hi mom" she looked at me like I was broken. "Rapunzel dear what's wrong?", "nothing and I ran to my room I also locked my door.

I took the scrapbook out from 5th grade. I flipped to one where Jack was asking a Elsa to play with him, she first rejected but then she said yes. I always hated Elsa because she stole Jack, Jack was a popular person but he was always making room for Elsa. Elsa wasn't a horrible person but stole Jack so I figured I would have a plan. When I thought of one Jack had moved while a Elsa didn't remember anyone. When I heard Jack was back but with Elsa again I told her to back out and I knew Jack would be on myside because he was my boyfriend so she started calling me names and Jack yelled at her and my plan worked.

Tricup tournament!

Elsa

I had harsh days now. People try to comfort me in how pity it is for Flynn breaking my heart, Rapunzel isn't my BF, and the same with Jack. But I secured my wall, I wouldn't ignore Anna though.

Kristoff finally got the nerve to ask out Anna and I well nothing. It was the day of the Tricup. I would soon expose my powers without hurting someone. "First we have the sports! Snowboarding." The ref said.

There were 4 teams from different sororities.

Sunshine- Rapunzel, Hiccup, Vanessa, Tinkerbell, and Toothless

Brave- Merida, Astrid, Guy, Percy, and Mavis

Happy Family- Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Caroline, and Flynn

Icicles- Elsa, Jack, Frozone, Olaf, M&M, Periwinkle, and Spike

ok so we have more people in our sorority.

"First we have Hiccup on the Sunshine!"

I felt bad for hiccup because he kept falling off his board. After quite awhile some nurses got a stretcher.

"Well next we have Astrid!"

Astrid was not so bad she was actually completing a few stunts until... "Crash" a stretcher was brought out.

"Okay so third we have Kristoff!"

Kristoff was doing really well but he was all wobbly.

"9.7! who can beat him!"

" So our last is Jack Frost!"

Jack did a front 9 then a back 7, he did some skateboard tricks finally he got to cloud 9. 1...2...3...

"a perfect 10!"

he made it! Without getting hurt this time now trivia.

"beep" correct

incorrect

**were skipping trivia sorry but to boring and Happy Family won.**

last but not least, talent.

it was beginning with team Brave I tried not to get nauseous but to late I had ran to the bathroom.

Jack

I saw Elsa run to the bathroom, she looked paler then usual. Team Brave was doing archery as they finished Elsa wasn't out yet. Next was team Happy Family, they did chi choir they were singing For the First Time in Forever. Next was Sunshine, they had danced and sang I had a Dream. After they finished Elsa was getting ready on stage she still looked sick.

"hi everyone! I will be singing Let it Go"

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

they had applauded to the beautiful song

**during Let It Go**

**Periwinkle and Spike in fairy size frost the stage floor, Olaf and M&M turned into snowmen and danced all over the room. I just flew and sprinkled some snowflakes, Elsa had not tell us about the Ice Castle and changing dresses. The castle was clear ice so they could see what Elsa was doing.**

**Back to the scene**

"and the winners are the Icicles!"

We won! We had actually won!

we headed back to our sorority and put bit in the empty case. It was magnificent.

1 year later.

It had been a year before I talked to anyone except Anna and Kristoff ok Olaf and M&M also Sven. Is been really harsh but I lived with it before. I was getting dressed to go to a party that Anna made me go to.

I had a dress that the top was made out of turquoise silk and the bottom was a short feathery green skirt. Anna was wearing a green dress that went up to her knees.

when we had gotten there I had already have some shots my head wasn't buzzing because I was way to drunk. "Hey Elsa, how are you" it was a slurry Jack. "Jack, i'm doing fine," I could tell I was slurry too. "Do you mind if I sat down?" he asked and I nodded. "So, I am sorry about drama" he was now sitting 1 inch by me. " it's ok" I said but before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I had kissed back with all my might, he picked my up from where I was sitting. "Let's go get more privacy" he said. He carried me up the stairs in the room and locked it.

Anna

I had seen Jack carry Elsa up stairs so I followed them. I was about to knock when I heard a sound, it was a moan. I giggled 1 part wanted me to stop but the other said no because well I'm drunk. I slipped downstairs to find Kristoff. Elsa was lucky it wasn't a school day.

* * *

**ok that is it! Now tomorrow I will do a chapter and review comments ok? Oh and I rated this T not m so no smutty stuff well maybe a little. So that's how she gets pregnant if you are a grammar person plz don't correct me, I am sorry if there are to many mistakes. So plzz review I will tell you if there will be 2 chapters or not so plz review, follow, favorite, or all! :) PS: my aunt is going to make me a backpack made in Vietnam because well I'm Vietnamese.**


	8. Reviews

**Reviews for A Frosted College thanks so much for all reviews I am going to remind you that I updated yesterday so check chapter 7 if you didn't read it yet, ok so I might update tomorrow actually I will do two just for you favoriters, followers, and reviewers!**

* * *

Jelsa4life chapter 7 . 5h ago

Please continue it. I love it so far. And please, I know its hard, but try to make the chapters abit longer.

**Thank you!**

MusicalOtaku chapter 6 . Mar 27

OMG! You are so deads punzie and flynn! I can't wait for the next chapter please update.

**Thanks and so true**

Shimmer Shine chapter 6 . Mar 27

I walked to the closet and opened it... AND SAW FLYNN AND RAPUNZEL KISSING! Write more please!

**yes you are right and I will**

Guest chapter 6 . Mar 27

Plz don't make us wait

**I won't**

Starisha23 chapter 6 . Mar 29

Oh Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn are the best! I really want to see how you get Jack and Elsa toghether though. Cant wait for more!

**Just read**

chinaluv chapter 6 . Mar 27

Nice chapter :)

**Thank you**

Tanoshii Shurui chapter 6 . Mar 27

That was a nice chapter. I feel sorry for elsa with her friends like that but why was rapunzel telling Elsa to back out? Please update soon.

**You will find out and thank yo**

snowqueen7 chapter 5 . Mar 25

more jelsa not jackunzle

**Jackunzel sucks**

Guest chapter 5 . Mar 24

Plz write long chapters and nice song

**Thank you I wasn't trying my best**

Shimmer Shine chapter 5 . Mar 24

Write some more please!

**Sure will do**

Shimmer Shine chapter 4 . Mar 24

Wow! I hope they will be okay!

**They are okay**

Tanoshii Shurui chapter 5 . Mar 25

I like it. It has been awesome so far. I hope that you can update soon.

**Thanks so much**

Shimmer Shine chapter 3 . Mar 23

Write some more!

**I will**

chinaluv chapter 5 . Mar 24

Ooooh

**Ok**

artistjc chapter 3 . Mar 22

really good so far cant wait 4 the next chapter keep up the good work

**thank you**

hellokittylover chapter 3 . Mar 22

i like it maybe it will pick up more as the story goes on because i like excitement

** I have no Idea**

SupahAitje chapter 3 . Mar 22

Omfg I WANT MORE! Hm... Some small grammar mistakes but its not too bad. Could you please write longer parts?

**Yes I will im working on it**

threeg21 chapter 4 . Mar 23

It's interesting. I wish it was longer.

**Thank you**

PurpleMissAliceWhitlock chapter 4 . Mar 23

art/Cover-Art-request-442267122  
Your Cover

**Thank you so much!**

chinaluv chapter 3 . Mar 22

I know what? Great job!

**Thanks!**

Tanoshii Shurui chapter 2 . Mar 22

I still think this story is awesome and that will never change. I like how she forgot him and now they weree friends again. It's like finding the one you love after you have been separated for so long.

**whaa.. um thanks**

TheForgottenDisneyPrincess chapter 2 . Mar 21

Updaaaaate! LOL I don't want to pressure you but I really like your story so pleaae go on :)

**No pressure at all**

threeg21 chapter 2 . Mar 19

I wish there was more to the story. I like it. Please add more!

**Thank you**

chinaluv chapter 1 . Mar 19

Cute

**thanks**

Tanoshii Shurui chapter 1 . Mar 19

This was really good. I love it. Please keep writing it, I would always continue to read this story no matter what.

**Thanks for being my first review**


	9. Chapter 9

hey** guys plz check out chapter 7 because I updated it at 11:58 like I said two chapters today so 9 and 10 I lied sorry peeps.**

* * *

Elsa

I was pregnant. I am pregnant with Jack's baby, I had taken the test a month ago and had a doctor appointment a couple of times, the gender was a girl. Today I just sat down in my dorm room while hearing Jack's music. I don't know if I'm mad, happy, or sad!

I looked at my sketching pad, I was drawing a snowflake that I finished already. I stared at it for a long time.

**flashback **

It was morning I turned around on my side but I couldn't. I then peeped behind me, it was Jack, wait what was Jack doing in my bedroom! I stared at the red walls Jack's naked body and mine, please we had used a condom. We had sex with no protection! I stood up to find my clothes, my bra was on the floor, shirt was on table, pants was on the cabinet, but I couldn't find my underwear I looked around the room to see it under Jack's dick. "Oh no" I said softly. I reached my hand out to take my underwear, I had a grasp on it until he moved and his dick was in my hand! I let go of it then snatched my underwear fast. I put on my clothes walked to the door and opened it.

**real life**

I touched his dick! I had already told Hans and Anna that I was pregnant and I would be moving back to Arendelle for 5 months to give birth. I packed my things and walked out of the door, Jack was in the kitchen playing on his mini IPad that looked a lot like mine except it was a different blue. "Bye Jack" I hoped he didn't hear me. "Elsa don't go" he said. I had already opened the door and made it out. I walked down the transparent stairs and met the gang. Periwinkle if someone joins don't let them take my room." I was worried that someone would take my special room. "noway" she said I greeted all of them a fair well and left. On the way out was Anna, "hang tight Anna", "I will" and that was it.

**Jack**

Elsa was leaving, I had over heard her say that know one should take her room. Elsa was going to be in Arendelle where she will be queen for 5 months. I would never forget her. She was my best friend but I don't know what to say anymore, she 'a leaving but she will come back right?

5 months later...

* * *

**ok it is short because the second chapter! Read chapter 7 If you haven't or don't know you read it or not , remember to review for me plzzzz oh yeah next chapter will be the question what movie is this part and REVIEW PLZZ**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long waiting! Ok to answer most of your questions Elsa isn't exactly the queen yet so birth comes first because what will people think of Elsa's stomach? She goes to her ice castle and sings a song not let it go but a song I wrote. Then Jack will be doing his stuff.**

* * *

Elsa

it had been 5 months already and I was in the plane. I sat down in a seat with my new daughter, Claire, she had the hair color of mine and white streaks in her hair just like mine but mine are blue. She had Jack's eyes and my nose, she also had little freckles.

I was tired and a new substitute King is King Ruth he is my cousin. I leaned into my seat and watched as Claire drifted asleep. I closed my eyes to think of the 5 months.

flashback

I had arrived in Arendelle to see Kai and Gurda waiting for me, "Elsa!" I hugged them and told them my story after I finished we were at the castle, "Since you are here we must get you ready." I was confused. " Ready for what?" I asked since I didn't know. "You're coronation!" I then frowned, "When is it?", "Hehe, tomorrow?". "What! Tomorrow ok get ready!"

It was already tomorrow. I was pushed into the bathtub, dragged in the closet, get poked by needles, and now doing my hair. "She must where the beads!", "no, no seashells!" I watched as the dressers started bickering. As they were fighting I pulled out a snowflake pendant made out of diamonds. I had gotten it from my parents it was a gift if they died. I put it around my neck. "Beautiful" the dressers said in unison. I chuckled and walked to the door it was coronation time.

after party

I had given birth to Claire on May 9, I was so happy after that it had been 5 months and I was off.

Jack

since Elsa was gone I felt emptier so I decided to take a break also from college. I went back to my guardian schedules. I kept doing so and so, on May 9 a baby was born I know babies are born every 8 seconds but this one was different it connected to me somehow.

it felt like winter gave birth to a soul. But I was working. soon 5 months were up.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short but school starts real soon so review! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so today uh.. ok so thanks for the reviews, I really thank you guys for not talking a bout my grammar much. ok so this one I think is going back to school and normal life's with the secret baby, also a surprise. Elsa and Jack still haven't made up yet ok so bye**

* * *

**Elsa**

Claire and I were looking for Anna finally after looking she saw a strawberry red head in the crowds also Hans head because he was tall. I smiled but then frowned, I also saw a curly red head, golden hair, Brown hair, and last white hair. "Oh, no" I walked backwards so they couldn't see me and Claire. I then found a bench to sit on and call Anna or Hans.

"Ring!" "Ring!"

"Hello is it you Elsa?" Anna answered.

"Yeah and Claire, so know one is suppose to know except you and Hans!" I screamed into the phone. I turned my head to see a group of people staring at me, "What?" I shouted at them.

"Elsa, you should be glad that they didn't hear it, and oopsies?" she said in an innocent voice.

"ok now get rid of them and bye" Before I hung up I heard an ok.

"your Aunt is so weird" I told Claire and in response she just smiled.

I sat her on my lap, and took my mini Ipad out.

After a few minutes my phone began to ring.

"Hello, did you get rid of them?" I asked.

"Yep" I hung up and walked down the stairs. "Elsa!" Anna screamed, so did Hans.

"Can I see Claire?" Anna questioned.

"Not until you tell me what you told them." I said.

"Fine" she pouted.

"I told them your plane was coming late at 12:00 and told them to go home." I smiled. I held up Claire so Anna could see. "She's so cute!"

* * *

**Jack**

I was upset that Elsa's plane was coming late. I would've stayed but that means the awkward glares I would get. Merida and I were in the front with Merida driving. And Fl.. and Rapu... I couldn't say their names with out barfing every single minute. The ride to college was silent, usually Elsa would break the silence when we were all friends. I decided to stop guardian work for college and now nothing

* * *

It was 7:00 I could tell because of the stupid alarm buzzing every 5 seconds. I took a shower after brushing my teeth and wore a Blue t-shirt and a long sleeved plaid shirt/jacket, I put on some skinny jeans and my blue All-star converses. I picked up my blue backpack too.

* * *

I rushed through the music door when my named was called "here!" I panted, the teacher nodded and I took a seat.

"Students one of our class students are back! Elsa!" Elsa walked and sat at a seat between M&M and Olaf, I was sitting behind her.

"Students, I have assigned partners for this project, I want you to mash songs together but only two songs. Elsa and Jack the sheet said oh yeah! "Class, it is due today", 'What" I heard. Elsa turned to me, "The old song?", I smiled in return.

"Ok time is up" first...time skip... last Elsa and Jack!

Let it go/ Let her go

E-Let it go, let it go.  
J-You only need the light when its burning low  
E_Let it go, let it go.  
J-You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

E-And here I'll stand  
E-And here I'll stay  
J-You only know you love her when you let her go  
E & J-Oooh  
E-The cold never bothered me anyway

J-Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping that one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

J-You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

E-Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be

E-Conceal, don't feel,  
Don't let them know  
Well now they know

E-Let it go, let it go  
J-You only need the light when its burning low  
E-Let it go, let it go.  
J-You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

E-Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
J-You only know you love her when you let her go  
Both-Oooh  
E-The cold never bothered me anyway, oooh

E-Let it go,  
Let her go

J-You only need the light when its burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
Oooh

J-Only know you've been high when you're feelin' low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

E-And now you know, Woooh

E-Let it go, let it go  
J-You only need the light when its burning low  
E-Let it go, let it go.  
J-You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

E-Cause here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
J-You only know you love her when you let her go, oooh

Both:Doo-do-do-do-do-do-doo  
Doo-do-doo  
Doo-do-do-do-do-do-doo  
Doo-do-doo  
Doo-do-do-do-do-do-doo  
Doo-do-doo

E-the cold never bothered me anyway

**E=Elsa J=Jack**

"Well done everyone! you are now dismissed"

* * *

**Ok that song was sung by Sam Tsui you could hear it on youtube: Let it go/ let her go ok so leave any questions or reviews a plz like, follow, and favorite. Also I knew English first then Vietnamese. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! you're probably mad at me am I correct? So if you think there is no Jelsa you are wrong, it's just a hard time ok and I'm running out of ideas so yeah.**

* * *

**Elsa**

I had to admit it was fun singing again with Jack, we haven't done that in awhile. I walked down the school hall pass the janitor closet *shudders* I hate the closet. I finally saw my locker and walked up to it, I put in my code and opened it. As I opened the locker a piece of paper fell out, it read, "Dear Elsa, I am so sorry about the mistake I've made so if you read this, come to the front gates of the school after lunch. From Flynn Rider". I guess I should talk to him, to fix some mistakes that were made. I took out a bag that had needles, threads, and a lot of fabric, you guessed it, fashion class. I closed my locker to bump into Rapunzel she waved and I just walked away.

I opened the door to sit next to Mavis as class started. "Class, today we will be making dresses for the fall bash! We will be using Autumn colors and in music the teacher will choose the singer!" the teacher said as she sounded like she was going. I looked at all my Autumn color fabric, none of them really suited me. I then chose a dark red that could be mistaken by black. I took a purple colored notebook and began to draw my dress.

* * *

**Jack **

I walked out of music class feeling glad that I got to sing with Elsa again but I knew she would probably not forgive me, or never, ever, ever again. Don't think like that I said to myself. I walked to my locker just 2 lockers away from Elsa. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elsa bumping into Rapunzel or the other way around. Rapunzel then waved but Elsa just walked away. I opened my locker and put away my notebook. I then closed the locker and ran to hockey practice.

"You're late" said a man with a deep voice. It was Sandy he was disguised as a hockey coach with a voice that was really annoying. "Sorry coach I got distracted on the way" I said as an excuse he then nodded and wink at me. I was glad the other players didn't see him do that or they would get jealous. I walked to the boy lockers and opened mine, I took my hockey supplies out and put them on.

We played a couple of rounds and practiced, I was captain and had the record of being late. We finished and packed up.

* * *

**Elsa**

I finished my dress on time, it had lacy sleeves and a lacy skirt that went up to my knees, my top was just regular like most dresses. "Elsa that is wonderful!" The teacher exclaimed. I thanked her and was saved by the bell.

It was time for architecture, the teacher professor North had a long white beard and white hair he looked a lot like Santa but the people in my class think I'm crazy because they see a short brown beard and brown hair, they also say he looks nothing similar to Santa. I probably have bad eye sight.

I walked into class and sat down by M&M. Did I forget to mention North has a heavy Russian accent? I took out a box that I was working on, it was a music box that played Paper Cut by G Hannelius. I just have to paint it.

**After painting**

I had finished, North came over to test it. He opened it and two girls one with a regular look and one with a rich girl look. They both danced to Paper Cut. "I can tell this girl changed no?" He pointed to the girl that looked rich North questioned. I nodded. "It is similarly to your life" he smiled and I smiled, North was my favorite teacher he made me smile for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Ok finished! Sorry if short I was rushing and sorry for the grammar mistakes it will go simple then power! So Review and the next one might take long! Sorry!**


	13. authors note

**Hey guys I know you are probably mad at me for not updating really soon but there is a problem with doc manager and I had lost my laptop but found it and became sick, hey at least I watched more movies and read more books for my next update. ps: Someone will get hurt again and I am bringing in Maleficent the witch in, Ok so I am very sorry but so you know give me more ideas cause it be great to put your creative juice flowing and mine being sick and all so plz wait for the next update and so sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who missed me! of course not, I've been gone to long am I right, anyways I decided to make a new story (not yet) about Austin and Ally so I will tell you guys when I do the first chapter ok. so back to the story, thanks for awesome reviews and sorry for the delay and like I said, I watched a lot of movies so more ideas and the witch Maleficent will come in at some point, so sorry and not my fault if my laptop breaks down again so sorry!**

* * *

**Elsa**

It was lunch time, since I didn't really eat lunch I decided to wait by the school gates. I sat down on a stump and took my Mini Ipad out. I played a few games, "hey Elsa.", "Flynn". Flynn started scratching his back head. "So, I am so sorry, please forgive me and don't hurt me?" He was kinda curling into a ball now. "Sure" I said plainly. "Just a sure, cause I mean you should forgive Rapunzel too, and we are kind of dating so and so." He then squinted. "To much information?", "This is for my sake and she is still not my friend, got that?" He nodded smoothly. He then stepped backwards and started running.

Maybe Flynn was right, maybe I do need to apologize, wait shouldn't Rapunzel apologize to me? Maybe, Jack too. I was missing so many details in my memory, I, oww, **Flashback: Pond, skating, Jack, And Pitch? **"Elsa, are you ok?" Anna had just came by. "Headache, that's all" I said trying my best lying. "you should go to the nurse's office. " Anna added. "No! I mean no thank you" Anna shrugged then left.

The bell then rang.

* * *

Anna

"Elsa is acting strange today don't you think?" Astrid asked. "When did yah care about people's feelins lassie?" Merida said with a mouth full of apple. "shut up," Astrid grunted. "Merida, Astrid is right, maybe I should check on her" I looked around for Elsa but saw no sight. "I don't think you should because.. Hey! Where she go?" Astrid stood up and looked for Anna.

I had finally spotted Elsa, I walked toward her thinking she was fine but no, she was on the floor clutching her head temples. I ran to her as fast as I could, "Elsa, are you ok" I asked. "headache that's all" that sounded bad. "You should go to the nurse's office" I hinted. "No! I mean no thank you" I shrugged and walked away worrying about Elsa.

* * *

Jack

It has been 1 week and I think I should be moving on, no. I love Elsa too much just to see her go, Elsa had gone through too much pain. But I did see Elsa talking to Flynn, probably Flynn apologized and Elsa took mercy on him. It was a _lot_ different then what I had in mind. Today was the day I will apologize to Elsa, make everything ok.

It was lunch time so I did what ever I did and climbed a willow tree just to sit and think. I had recalled the memories of black magic, only knowing it had belong to the nightmare king, Pitch. Why doesn't he just hurt me instead? Why use Elsa? "Jack!" Whoever interrupted my thoughts had made me surprised and made me fall of the tree, luckily it was Tooth. "Tooth, why are you here?!" I asked alarmed that a feather friend had came to visit. "You were recalling your memories, so I had to come." I sighed and stood up. "No need for help." I said. "oh, ok then, buh-bye!" she then flew off. Soon the bell had rung.

* * *

**After a hard day of math, language, science, gym, art and other activities**

* * *

Elsa

It was time to apologize. I walked up the glassy stairs it kind of reminded me the story of Cinderella, me being the damsel in distress wait that is wrong never mind. The stairs were just 27 steps long so it was a tiny trip upstairs. Something amazing came to me the details of the house, it was beautiful but it reminded me of my mom and dad. 'Elsa, don't you cry just keep a straight face' I said to my self I reached my dorm number 9. I took my keys out of my messenger bag and unlocked the door, I took one step in and walked nervously to Jack's room.

I now was in front of his door and knocked. No one answered, I knocked again, still no answer. I decided to look around the place until suddenly I heard a horrible sound, it was the piano, I chuckled to myself and walked up the small case of spiraling stairs to my door. I slightly opened the door but to see something horrid. It was Jack and Tinkerbell, Jack's ex was making out with Jack. I opened the door all the way and screamed, "**JACKSON FROST! HOW COULD YOU! IF YOU WERE GOING TO THIS WHY DO IT HERE? MY ONLY PLACE WHERE I DON'T FEEL UNSAFE? I WAS G-GOING TO AP-APO-APOLOGIZE!"** I slammed the door and walked all the way down, at of the house, and sat on the porch.

I was crying as if I saw my husband having an affair with someone else. I cried and cried, finally after I stopped Hans called me.

E- Hello

H- Elsa I am so sorry..

E- sorry for what.

H- Claire got kidnapped

E- what!

H- I went to change her bottle and I heard a crash, and I ran up the stairs and saw the window opened.. I called the police and they're working on it

E- bye..

H-What!

I ended the call and ran towards Han's house, my eyes were so blurry I didn't notice the light green and I walked through the streets. Some cars honked at me but I didn't care, 12 more inches and I would make it to the sidewalk but that 12 inches turned black, I was on the ground laying down helplessly and saw red, white, and blue sirens. I could also see guns and red meaning blood but it wasn't my blood it was someone else's blood. The last thing I saw was black dust..

* * *

Jack

Elsa had caught me doing nothing wrong, it was Tinkerbell who did it, she was jealous and leaped on me I tried resisting but her scent was deadly. After that I yelled at Tinkerbell and she left, as soon as she left my phone rang..

J-Hello

A- Jack it's Anna, can you please get Elsa's birth certificate cause she's in the hospital and I am there too, ooh and also it's in one of her drawers.

J-What! I'll get it as soon as possible! bye!

I ran to where her drawers were and looked in them but nothing. I panicked but spied something blue, it was another drawer I opened it and there were to envelopes I opened both, and my eyes widened, one certificate was Elsa's but the other one was to a Claire, I read the Claire one real fast and saw that she had my blood type and the father was Jackson Frost.

* * *

**So how was it? If you liked it plz follow, favorite, and even review plzz**

-Kathy


End file.
